Afire Love
by raikis
Summary: He must have been one of them people who were troublemakers, jocks, or delinquents. Someone who was always in fights she assumed, one of people you'd want to stay away from. But his rough appearance was nothing compared to who he really is. Lord, what has she getting herself into? Natsu/Lucy nalu AU


a/n: after this i will work on updating all my incomplete things before coming back, unless i have more motivation for this. :) i got this idea from the original story of 'hirunaka no ryuusei', but i won't copy it. tell me what you think, please? thank you! :)

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. .

.

"I'm late!" Lucy screamed as she ran her way through her apartment trying to button up her shirt. The first day of her new school and _this_ happens? In her defense, her alarm didn't go off, but Lucy knows that won't be an excusable reason for coming in late to school. But she had a chance that if she ran to school and made there in the next ten minutes, she'll make it in right before the bell rang. And so not long after was she tripping out her door, locking it, and running down the streets and the route to school while trying to button up her jacket. Never in her life has been late to school! Today might be an unlucky day, she supposed.

Though, she made it to school in the knack of time with only a few minutes to spare. She leaned on her knees and heaved to catch her breath before moving over to the wall of lockers that lined the hall and finding hers and opened it to grab her stuff out. After slamming it shut and locking it back up, she opened her folder and slipped out her schedule before wondering off towards her class.

"Ah! Are you new?" Lucy jumped back a step when a petite, blue-haired girl appeared in front of her, "Do you need help finding your class?"

"Please?" Lucy passed her sheet over to her and watched her eyes scan over the paper before a sweet smile spread across her features. The paper was handed back to her before she was assured to follow behind, and she gladly obliged. She found herself running up two flights of stairs and walking down the longest hallway she has ever seen before they both finally made it to a class room. "Thank you. . uh?"

"Levy! My name is Levy!" The girl shook her hand enthusiastically, and Lucy was sure she felt her wrist pop. "There's an empty seat back here. You can come sit with me, if you would like."

"Sure! I would love to, honestly." Lucy nodded her head and smiled, and followed Levy to the back of the room and set her things down. Almost immediately she was being approached by others, who she shook hands with and greeted gleefully.

"You didn't tell me your name," Levy commented, leaning on her elbows forwards on her desk towards her.

"Lucy,"

"I hope you like it here, Lucy!" Levy giggled. Not a moment later did a gruff looking male drop his things onto the girl's desk, causing the blunette to pale for a moment, and Lucy watched in amazement as Levy was lifted out of her seat by the back of her shirt and into the air.

"Quit takin' my seat, shorty," The long haired male grunted before dropping her into the seat behind him and plopping down in his.

"S—Sorry Gajeel, I keep forgetting. ." Levy flushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Lucy smiled at them and decided to turn around in her seat when they started their own conversation. Well, it was more one-sided her opinion since Levy was doing all the talking. The side of her hand bumped into her pen and caused it roll off the side of her desk, onto the floor, and behind her. She sighed and leaned down to pick it up, and it was when she noticed the boy sitting behind her. Her eyes stayed on his legs for a moment before he shifted in his seat, then they started to trail up until they became locked with the dark stare she was receiving. She froze.

"You got a problem?" The male sneered, narrowing his eyes at her that were barely visible behind his salmon bangs.

Lucy shook her head and sat back up in her chair, still turned towards him. She noticed the welts, cuts, and bruises, and also bandages along his face and hands. He must have been one of them people who were troublemakers, jocks, or delinquents—in many fights she assumed. Lucy met his sharp stare again and nearly felt her stomach fall to her ankles when he shot up from his seat and slammed his hands down on desk in front of them.

"The fuck you lookin' at, blondie?!"

* * *

><p>an: i know it's short, but it's, like, an opening. prologue?


End file.
